


Omega Lena

by NoONEE



Series: Alpha kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Kara, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles, Modern ABO, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Protective Kara, Rough Sex, Slave/Master, Top Kara/Bottom Lena, don't like it don'e read it., english is not my first language, loss of virgnity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoONEE/pseuds/NoONEE
Summary: Lillian sold her omega daughter Lena in slave Market after she fails to pay her debt.





	Omega Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

_"Lovely naked Princess,"_  called out the course auctioneer,  _"only nineteen years of age, virgin, healthy, slender and long limbed. She has firm, spankable buttocks and soft, resilient skin!"_  And then as if to demonstrate the resilience of Lena’s exposed skin, Veronica smacked her slave’s already sore buttocks with a leather belt, causing the brunette to cry out.  
  
Lena was naked, exposed and standing on a wooden stage where all the people could openly stare at her exhibited nudity. Her arms had been tied helplessly behind her back and she had been forced to stand before the unruly crowds with her legs far apart, displaying her wet, throbbing sex to any alpha, beta and common people. A group of rouge alphas laughed loudly making Lena cry even harder.

“ _Keep quiet Omega. You are spoiling everything! Soon you will be begging for alpha’s cock to breed your tight virgin cunt!_ ” Veronica snarled, slapping her already red ass.  
  
The auctioneer had an assistant who stood on the stage with us. She was a peasant girl, Eve, barely older than her, however, she wore a dress of course linen, while Lena stood naked and vulnerable, with her pussy exposed and open to fondling, pinches, cruel smacks and lewd stares. Now she will be sold a random alpha who would take her and breed her every year.

Up until four weeks ago, Lena had been with her step mother and brother, but now suddenly, she is stripped naked, bound helpless, gagged, sold as a slave, with her reddened, stinging buttocks on view for everyone to see and being led cruelly down a cobblestone lane on a leash seemed normal. Now the omega was completely naked and displayed shamelessly to hungry eyes. Lillian sold her to slave market when she was unable to pay her debt.  
  
_"Long, lovely black hair, red pouty lips, high, perky big breasts and pink, responsive nipples, fit for gentle stroking or passionate pinching and pulling"_ Veronica announced and then to punctuate this announcement, she wrapped her arm around Lena’s naked torso, pulling her closer and roughly grabbed her naked, vulnerable breasts with her strong, calloused hand, painfully pinching her nipples and causing her to cry out once again in pain. Much to her shame, this abuse of her poor, sensitive nipples caused the urgent throbbing between Lena’s legs to intensify. She was close to her heat. Lena is unable to resist the dominant alpha pheromones in the air. Her legs are shaking violently and a trickle of wetness ran down her exposed legs. Various alphas were leering at her, calling her various filthy names, stroking their cock, gesturing her to suck their cocks.  
  
Everything that the auctioneer did to the omega was considered erotic and grand entertainment to the crowds who witnessed her humiliation. When the auctioneer grabbed her long black hair and yanked on it, forcing the omega to bend at the waist, and assaulted her vulnerable buttocks once again with her horrible, stinging leather strap, the alphas cheered and urged her on. Lena whimpered and cried out with pain, much to the delight of the crowds. Their enthusiastic shouts and jeers soon drowned out Lena’s wailing and whimpering and other sounds of misery.  
  
  
The auctioneer showed Lena no mercy, spanking her poor, innocent buttocks, grabbing her vulnerable breasts and pinching her sensitive, swollen nipples.

 _“Yes smack that whore” One of the alpha roared making others laugh loudly._  
  
The crowds loved the grand spectacle as the merciless tormenter abused Lena’s slender, naked body and they cheered and urged them on as the auctioneer pulled on her long black hair to manipulate her helpless, naked body. At one point Veronica yanked her head backwards, causing the omega to arch her back dramatically and thrust her breasts straight up.  
  
Of course, Lena’s legs were spread far apart, and her pelvis was shoved boldly forward, exposing her naked pussy in a most indecent manner. While forced to stand in this position, the loud, unruly people, had an unrivaled view of her breasts and her wet, throbbing sex.  
  
Foul-mouthed on-lookers in the crowd shouted crude suggestions at the general direction of the auction block, making Lena feel even more humiliated and degraded and then the bidding began.   
  
Lena couldn't see the crowd with her head pulled back the way it was, but the omega could hear the voices of both men and women bidding for the privilege to own her naked body. Lena naively had believed that only men would want to take possession of her.  
  
The bidding had started at a mere 1000 dollars, however the auctioneer proceeded to stroke her poor, tormented sex, causing the poor omega to moan and helplessly convulse her hips in an obscene manner. The more Veronica caused her to moan, gasp and squirm in an undignified fashion, the more the bids mounted. Soon the bids were increasing.  
  
Then Lena was turned so that her buttocks were facing the crowd.  _"Delectable, firm buttocks,"_  the auctioneer cried.  _"A delight to spank,"_  Veronica called out suggestively,  _"who wants the pleasure of marking this soft, DWLICIOUS skin and making whore howl with swat after delightful Swat?_ "  
  
Lena’s head was then twisted around so that the crowd could see the distress on her face as the auctioneer mercilessly struck her tender buttocks with a leather belt again and again and again.

The crowd seemed to respond well to the omega’s spanking and each time Lena screamed out in pain and indignation, one of the alphas would loudly shout out a bid. It seemed to Lena as if cruelly punishing her naked flesh incited greater interest in purchasing her naked flesh. 

The bidding continued to climb until an old woman raised a withered finger and offered a bid. The auctioneer and her assistant seemed to agree with the older woman, and the leather belt punished her nnocent, naked body with one stinging smack after another, marking her helpless nudity with painful, red marks and the alphas enjoyed her distress.  
Suddenly all bidding stopped.  
  
_"Will no one bid higher than 10,000 dollars?"_  
  
Again, the crowd was silent.

 _“You are not even worth 10,000 dollars! Shame”_ Veronica hissed, smacking her ass again angrily.  
  
 Finally, the auctioneer conceded to the old woman and announced, "The lovely, Lena Luthor, sold to Mistress, Alura Zor-El..."  
  
There was a pause, and in between her wide-spread legs, the omega could see the older woman raise an eyebrow in a meaningful way.  
  
Then, when the auctioneer spoke again, he said, "Mistress Alura Zor-El, the wise woman, who is a wealthy businesswoman for the sum of 10,000 dollars!"

 _"Gag her,"_  ordered the old woman and suddenly something large and unpleasant was forced into the omega’s mouth and then a leather strap was secured across her face, thus forcing Lena’s mouth open, so that she could not speak.  
  
The old woman was much stronger than she looked and when she pulled on Lena’s leash, she was very nearly jerked off her feet.  
  
Lena was then led through the streets at a very brisk pace. The old woman walked with the speed and energy of a woman half her age. Lena had to follow at a lively pace in order to keep up. Once they reached a black SUV, Alura roughly pushed her inside the backseat of the car. She ordered the driver to start the car, after sitting in the passenger seat.

“I hope Kara will love her New whore” Alura smirked, staring at Lena.


End file.
